1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a non-contact-contact power charge device that is used for both of a non-contact power transmitter employing a non-contact charge method and a contact power receiver employing a contact charge method, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a battery pack received the electric power from an external charging device and supplies the power for operating a portable terminal including a mobile phone and Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) in a charged state. The battery pack includes a battery cell for charging the electric energy and a circuit for charging and discharging the battery cell (i.e., supplying the electric energy to a portable terminal). A method of electrically connecting the battery pack and the charging device for charging the electric energy to the battery pack used in the portable terminal includes a terminal supplying method. The terminal supplying method includes receiving the commercial electricity, converting the commercial electricity into a voltage and a current corresponding to the battery pack, and supplying the electric energy to the battery pack via the terminal of the corresponding battery pack.
However, when power is supplied by the terminal supplying method, there is a problem that an instantaneous discharge phenomenon occurs since both terminals of the battery pack and the charging device have different potential differences when the charging device and the battery pack are in contact with or are separated from each other. Particularly, when foreign objects are stacked up on both terminals due to the instantaneous discharge phenomenon, a fire may break out. There are also problems that the electric energy charged in the battery pack is naturally discharged to an outside via the terminal of the battery pack due to moisture to cause reduction of a lifespan and deterioration of performance of the battery pack.
Recently, controlling methods and charging systems of a non-contact type using a wireless power transmission method have been suggested to solve the above-mentioned problems.